


When You Were Away...

by bwink



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Incest, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwink/pseuds/bwink
Summary: Kaoru lets Hikaru go off on an important trip with Haruhi, making this the first ever time the brothers were truly separated. Kaoru is having trouble coping, and reflects on just why it was so hard to let go.





	When You Were Away...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after Hikaru's date, but the way I see it, that still wasn't enough for Hikaru to grasp the concept of being in love with Haruhi. The twins talk about having never been separated before, so it's important to keep in mind Kaoru was watching him most of the time, and it only lasted a few hours.  
> Also this is my first time posting anything to this website and I don't write incredibly often outside of roleplay (if that even counts). Keep that in mind if you stumble upon a continuity mistake or a grammar error. Thanks you for reading, and let me know if I did okay!

The host club was Kaoru’s favorite part of the day. Of course, the members of said club made it very special. The environment was always inviting, and there was never a dull moment; maybe one day they’re entertaining guests in outfits so ludicrous a circus wouldn’t buy them, or maybe they’re flying to Japan to help a little boy reunite with his soulmate. It was more than just a host club, it was like being part of a team of super heroes. Everyday was different, but it always ended in a happy ending, with love flourishing in the air and smiles plastering the faces of the entire school. Being part of this was very important to the younger of the Hitachiin twins, but even with all of this in question, it wasn’t what made the host club so great.

_It was Hikaru._

 “Cut it out, Hikaru! You’re embarrassing me in front of our guests,” Kaoru giggled to the crowd, backing away in an attempt to save himself from his brother’s grasp. Just moments ago the teens were eating cake, and in the next frosting was being licked off the boy’s nose. “I couldn’t help it, Kaoru. It was bothering me, and you know how I feel when things get messy~” Hikaru grabbed his brother’s face to brush off the remnants with his thumb. The girls participating for their Brotherly Love package squealed in delight at the scene, clasping each other’s hands to release their excitement. “Oh, _Hikaru!_ Please tell us what happens when you boys eat cake at home,” one of the guests inquired, placing down her own slice of cake as it seemed less important than the potential story.

 “Well, we don’t really care too much for _cake-_ ” Hikaru didn’t look away from Kaoru’s face, still rubbing his nose. “-unless it’s in celebration, of course. Must be why Kao here can’t eat it without causing a scene.” “I do _not_ cause a scene, it’s just that you take care of me so well I get excited around sweets…” Once more, the girls cooed to the twins. Satisfied with his handiwork, Hikaru removed his hand from his brothers face, but Kaoru greedily retaliated by holding on to his wrist before it could return to a casual state. “Please don’t let me go…” Hikaru breathed one short laugh. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 Before the girls could audibly react to their display, a light tinging sound interrupted them.

 “Excuse me ladies, but I’d like to make a quick announcement before we close for the evening.” Tamaki, the host club’s king, stood by the entrance holding a silver spoon and a champagne glass, and carried his still stance with the utmost poise and grace for the eyes of the host club. “I’m afraid for the remainder of the week we’ll be closing our doors. It has been brought to my attention that Haruhi will be out of office for a family emergency. We ask that you send him your condolences, and we will continue serving you honored guests this coming monday. That is all.”

 Although their boss’s voice sang so sweetly and politely, it was obvious his demeanor was accented with the sadness of the news. Haruhi meant an awful lot to Tamaki, and the news was a great shock to him. And to everyone else. Hikaru was turned to the blonde, his eyes pained and his eyebrows raised ever so slightly higher than before. Whenever Hikaru was disappointed, it was more internal than external, so even at this he had the same image as before. But Kaoru knew how his twin felt. He _always_ did. Yes, Kaoru was sad, just as sad as the girls in the room, and just about as sad as his members, but he felt that Hikaru was really bothered by this news.

_And it was unsettling._

Hikaru turned to Kaoru, those same pained eyes practically begging for the “go ahead.” His brother faintly smiled and slowly released his grip. “Let’s go.” The twins excused themselves and met with Haruhi in the hallway at the speed of a dog chasing a car.

 _“_ Are you okay?” “What’s going on?”

 The short brunette stopped in her tracks, her luggage tied to her back implying she was on her way home or possibly to an airport if urgent enough.

“I’m sorry...It’s just my grandparents are very ill and I just received word my grandmother is in the hospital. I’m going to take care of them and stay with them for a little while.” She looked down, having not once turned to the pair behind her. It was silent for a moment, and the upsetting news hung in the air around them. Haruhi was about to continue on her way when Hikaru abruptly sputtered:

_“Let me come with you!”_

This made the girl turn around finally, and even Kaoru backed away surprised. “Hikaru…”

“N-no, you musn’t. It’s just going to be my family and I, and it’s going to be pathetic to look at. You’d just be bored.” Her last comment was supported by the slightest edge in her tone. “Not at all, I…-” The older brother stepped forward. “-I know how important family can be. I want to help you. If anything happens, I don’t want you to be alone.” Hikaru arguably cared more about Haruhi than Tamaki, but this was just irrational, Kaoru felt.

And what about _him?_ Hikaru had never voluntarily offered to leave Kaoru’s side, unless it were for _his_ sake. Hikaru wasn’t even too sure about his feelings for Haruhi, he was completely oblivious! Hikaru…

“Hikaru!” His younger brother ran up to him and grabbed his arm, as if holding him back. “You’ll be okay at home alone, right?” Before Kaoru could really ask himself if he _would_ be okay, Haruhi retaliated. “ _Hold on,_ I never agreed to this!” The two ignored this objection, since they were used to things working out in their favor. “A _week,_ Hikaru! A whole week!” “You’re always telling me to come out of our shell anyways, why can’t I _just_ have this?” “Because...I haven’t stepped out of it myself.”

Kaoru tipped into Hikaru’s arms, holding back the familiar sting of tears. “I’m sorry…” It was quiet again. At this point, Haruhi didn’t know whether to say something or just leave. “Hey… don’t cry. Haruhi is our friend, she needs somebody by her side through this. If we both came, it would be too much. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

_“Please, let me go.”_

Hikaru stared at Kaoru with the same pained eyes he wore just moments ago.

**And he just couldn’t say no to him.**


End file.
